Harry Potter L'Heritier du Monde Livre 1
by Nymou
Summary: Résumé non corrigé, la fic l'est : Harry Potter, frère du survivant, est abondonné au pas de la porte des Dursley, mais personne ne sut qu'il ne demeura la-bas que quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans une lumière verte aveuglante.
1. Prologue

Avant Propos:

avant tout, je voudrais prévenir :

HOMOPHOBES, AMES SENSIBLES s'abstenire : En effet, même si se ne sera pas dans ce tome, il y a des relations homosexuel et du lemon dans cet FIC.

Amoureux de : Harry=Jumeaux, Harry=Puissant, Harry=Merlin, Harry=Fondateurs Bienvenue !

* * *

**Prologue**

_De parents sorcier, il naîtra_

_L'ainé, mal aimé sera_

- Poussez madame ! Poussez !

_Celui que tout le monde attendra_

_Par le savoir des sorcier_

- C'est bien ! Continuez, on voit sa tête !

_Il sera rejeté et abandonné_

–C'est terminé, vous voilà avec un beau garçon, c'est votre ainé !

-Comment voulez vous l'appeler ?

–Harry... James... Potter, ... Parrain... : Sirius... Black... Marraine... : Élena... Wright... Black...

_Le cadet, aimé sera_

Très bien, dit l'infirmière.

À ce moment, la femme cria, le deuxième enfant était en train de sortir...

_Celui que tout le monde croit attendre_

_Par le savoir des sorcier..._

- Oui ! C'est bien ! Continuez, c'est bientôt fini !

_Il sera entrainé et chéri_

- Voilà ! Un deuxième enfant ! Un autre garçon, des jumeaux madame !

_Attention à vous, créatures de la Terre_

_Votre sauveur vient de naître_

- Son... nom... sera... Lucas... Sirius... Potter, son parrain : Rémus... Lupin... Marraine : Ivane... Kazendorff...

_L'héritier est né_

_La liberté est à vos portes_.

-C'est noté, on va faire entrer la famille, madame.

**1 an et demi plus tard**

**Godric Hollow, 31 Octobre :**

Peter était content! Oh oui il était content, aujourd'hui, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Aujourd'hui, son maître allait tuer les jumeaux Potter, et la prophétie de cette chère Trelawney ne se réalisera jamais. Oh ça non ! Et en plus, il avait réussit à faire en sorte que ses deux amis ne meurent pas cette soirée, en fait, il n'avait réussit à rien, son maître les avait sauvé sans le savoir, en effet, il avait organisé une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et, il ne savait comment, Dumbledore en a été prévenu, et il avait convoqué Lily et James, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, pour organiser la défense, de ce fait, aujourd'hui, il avait obtenu la garde des jumeaux pour la nuit, une petite erreur que regretterons ses chers amis !

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte du jardin, il se dirigea rapidement vers celle de l'entrée, et l'ouvrit. En voyant son maître avancer, de sa démarche royale, vers lui, il s'inclina, et murmura assez haut pour que son interlocuteur l'entende.

«Maître, les enfants dorment à l'étage...»

Le Lord noir, car c'était bien lui, le dépassa comme si il n'était pas là, et se dirigea vers l'étage, il y avait une bonne dizaine de chambre, mais il n'était guère difficile de trouver celle des enfants, car des étoiles lumineuses étaient collées à sa porte, et les mots «Harry et Lucas dorment ici», écrit avec de belles lettres dorées, y était inscrit, et elles étaient si lumineuses que la lumière avait presque criée les cinq mots sur la porte d'en face.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il trouva deux magnifiques lits pour enfant, l'un était d'un bleu saphir, et l'autre, d'un vert émeraude, électrique, et hypnotisant en même temps... La couleur de son sort préféré… La couleur du sort de la mort.

Dans ce lit se trouvait un beau garçon, aux cheveux de jais, au visage un peu pâle, et aux yeux au couleur de l'Avada, le garçon était réveillé, apparemment il avait le sommeil léger, mais encore plus intéressant, il LE regardait avec curiosité, d'habitude, même les adultes avait peur de son apparence, alors que ce jeune garçon, d'un an, ne semblait même pas vouloir pleurer.

Mais trêve de pensé, il était là pour tuer l'enfant, pas pour voir si il était intéressant, et si il est réveillé, tant mieux ! Comme ça, il verra sa propre mort!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang, il leva lentement sa baguette, regarda une dernière fois le garçon, et murmura dans un ton plus amusé qu'autre chose :

«Avada Kadavra»

Un lumière verte sortit de son bout de bois et illumina la pièce, personne ne put savoir ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que, entre le lit des jumeaux Potter, se trouve un tas de cendre, et que les deux jumeaux avaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Peter, qui était resté en bas, s'impatienta, que faisait son maître ? Les Potter allaient venir ! Soudain, il entendit des voix dans le salon, la poudre de cheminette ! Ils étaient rentrés ! Vite, il se lança un sort (de magie ?)noir(e, cela dépendra) qui lui coupa la chair en plusieurs endroits, il retint un cri, et lança un Stupéfix sur le miroir, celui-ci le frappa et retourna contre lui, il tomba, inconscient, dans l'entrée.

Quand James Potter entra dans le salon et n'entendit aucun bruit, il s'inquiéta, et quand il entendit un bruit étouffé dans l'entrée, il y courut, sa femme sur les pattes, et ils découvrirent quelques chose qui leur glaça le sang, Peter, nageant dans une mare de sang, son sang ! était étendu au sol !

Rapidement, il monta les escaliers pour voir la chambre de ses enfants, pendant que Lily, qui avait suivit une formation de Médicomage, soignait Peter.

Quand il entra et vit son cadet en train de pleurer, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, et il marcha sur quelque chose à la consistance poussiéreuse, il regarda ses pieds, et vit le tas de cendres, il ne fit ni une, ni deux, il porta son cadet pour le calmer, et courut vers sa chambre, d'où il appela Albus Dumbledore.

Tandis que ses parents parlaient avec le directeur de Poudlard, Harry James Potter dormait tranquillement, ne sachant pas, qu'aujourd'hui, son monde allait être mis sens dessous-dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore était en train d'expliquer aux Potter que, visiblement, Lucas avait provoqué la disparition de Lord Voldemort, mais que celui-ci reviendrait un jour ou l'autre :

«Nous devons entraîner Lucas dès qu'il pourra tenir une baguette dans les mains sans la faire tomber, leur expliqua-t-il»

«Les entraîner ? Mais ils sont si petit… répondit Lily en soupirant.»

Ils ? Oh ! Mais il avait complètement oublié le petit Harry, il devra, malheureusement, l'éloigner de cela, pour son propre bien, il expliqua cela aux deux parents, ceux-ci refusèrent ferme, après environ une heure de discussion, ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis, Albus en avait marre, et il fit, pour le plus grand bien, ce que, plus tard il regrettera amèrement

2 jours après, Harry James Potter était posé au pas de la porte des Dursley par le directeur de Poudlard lui même, mais à peine trois minutes plus tard, un homme encagoulé le prit dans ses bras et disparut dans une lumière verte.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! N'oubliez de cliquer sur le bouton Reviews :D**

**PS : JE SAIS LE CHAPITRE EST COURT, DESOLER, LES DEUX PREMIER (CELUI CI ET LE PROCHAIN) SONT DE LA MÊME TAILLE, MAIS LES AUTRES SONT PLUS GRAND !  
**


	2. L'Heritier du monde

I'm Sorry ! Ce chapitre est court (3 pages word seulement) mais je vous avez prévenue qu'il le serait ;).

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis trop heureux, 18 Reviews ! Le premier chapitre ! sa fait tellement de bien, tellement que j'ai posté un jour plutôt que prévue !

La semaine prochaine, j'ai une semaine "examen" mais vous aurez quand même votre chapitre, car il est déja écrit, je vous le dit que pour vous prévenir que je réponderais à vos Reviews à la fin de semaine (le Jeudi, au moment ou je posterais le chapitre 3)

Je voudrais aussi remercier mon Chère Bêta Reader :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Héritier du monde,**

_Précédemment :_

_2 jours après, Harry James Potter était posé au pas de la porte des Dursley par le directeur de Poudlard lui-même, mais à peine trois minutes plus tard, un homme encagoulé le prit dans ses bras et disparut dans une lumière verte. _

_

* * *

_

Quelques instants après, une lumière verte aveuglante vint briser les ténèbres de la nuit dans un parc à la lisière d'une forêt. Un homme encagoulé, mais dont on pouvait deviner vieux d'après la longue barbe blanche qui dépassait, apparut, avec dans ses mains un jolie petit bébé endormit.

Il avança lentement vers un grand bâtiment, qui paraissait presque effrayant dans le noir, le bâtiment était aussi grand qu'un manoir, ou plutôt... qu'un château.

L'homme monta lentement les escaliers qui menait aux portes de chênes de, comme vous l'aurez deviner, Poudlard, et frappa quatre fois. Le bruit fut vite étouffé par l'énorme porte, mais apparemment quelqu'un l'avait bien entendu, car celle-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite. Un petit être à la peau verte claire osseuse et aux yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes lui fit face, il s'inclina et disparut dans un «POP» sonore.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers les escalier du château et commença à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs, apparemment il connaissait parfaitement son chemin, quelques minutes de marche plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une vieille gargouille. Il murmura quelques chose et celle-ci pivota sur elle même, il monta rapidement les marches qui étaient apparut et ouvrit la porte qui s'était offerte à lui, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Il se trouva dans un grand bureau au couleurs vertes et argent, un homme, avec une barbe et une moustache grises qui lui arrivaient au bas du cou, était en train d'écrire sous la lumière d'un chandelier, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il se reprit et demanda d'une voix incroyablement calme au vue de la situation :

«Bonsoir, très cher, que nous vaut cet petite visite ? Et, oh ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je suis un peu surpris, asseyez vous donc !»

Le vieil homme s'assit devant le bureau, et répondit d'une voix pleine de malice :

«Je voudrais bien vous dire la raison de ma venue, mais je vous pris d'appeler vos collègues directeurs avant, je ne veux point me répéter après.»

L'homme à la barbe grise, fronça les sourcils et attrapa un parchemin où il gribouilla quelque chose, quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un femme en robe bleu. Il lui indiqua un siège, elle fut à peine assise qu'une autre femme, à la robe jaune cette fois, entra avec un bel homme aux yeux verts, portant une robe de sorcier rouge sang et une cape or. L'homme aux habits verts les accueillit :

«Ah ! Godric, Helga ! Vous voilà ! Installez vous donc»

Ceux ci ne se firent pas prier, il était 22 heures du soir, et leur ami les avait réveillé de leur doux sommeil. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'habiller !

Mais dès qu'ils remarquèrent l'homme qui était assis à côté de Salazar, le sommeil s'envola. Par Merlin ! Que faisait-il là ?

Helga se dirigea vers lui en courant :

«Merlin ! Quelle surprise vous nous faites là ! Ça fait une éternité que vous n'êtes pas venu !»

Elle voulut l'enlacer quand elle se stoppa net, elle venait de remarquer le bébé endormit dans ses bras :

«Oh ! Mais que fait un enfant dans vos bras ? Vous êtes vous donc marié ?»

Merlin, car c'était apparemment son nom, rigola doucement à la naïveté de son ancienne élève :

«Bien sûr que non ! C'est l'Héritier du monde !»

Un silence de mort s'installa tout de suite, mais il fut vite brisé par la jeune femme :

«L'héritier du monde ? C'est quoi ça ?»

Salazar soupira pendant que Godric roulait des yeux, Rowena, elle, ne fit que sourire doucement. Leur ami, bien que puissante, avait toujours détesté les livres qui portaient sur l'histoire ou sur les légendes, elle préférait s'occuper de ses plantes.

Elle voulut lui répondre quand Godric se leva soudainement, il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Salazar et le frappa avec son poing, il ouvrit sa main et offrit sa paume à son ami :

«20 gallions ! Tout de suite ! Je t'avais bien dit que l'Héritier sera de notre époque !»

Cet phrase détendit un peu l'atmosphère, Salazar fourra sa main dans sa poche quand Merlin l'interrompit :

«Je suis bien désolé pour toi Godric, mais ce jeune garçon n'est pas de votre époque, je l'ai ramené du futur, il naitra d'ici exactement 999 ans, il a 1 ans et demi»

Puis, se tournant vers Helga, il ajouta :

«Pour ton information, très chère, l'Héritier du monde est un garçon prophétisé depuis bientôt 2000 ans, la prophétie dit qu'il devra apprendre l'art de combattre de toutes les races, il a des pouvoirs incroyable, et ça sera lui qui sauvera le monde. Et pas que celui-ci, mais tous les neufs mondes. Grâce à lui toutes les races, magiques, ou non, recevront une paix infinie.»

Helga resta quelques instant pantois devant cet annonce, et regarda le petit garçon dans les bras de son ancien enseignant, comment un aussi petit garçon aller les sauver ?

Merlin, imperturbable, continua :

«Comme vous le savez, il devra apprendre de toutes les races, et comme je suis le gardien de cette prophétie, je me dois de tout faire pour qu'elle s'accomplisse au mieux, alors, j'ai pensé que le mieux pour lui, c'est que vous soyez ses enseignant en magie sorcière. Salazar, je voudrais que tu lui apprenne l'art des potions, la magie noire, et la magie fourchelangue, vu qu'il en est un. Godric, je voudrais que tu lui apprenne le combat à l'épée, la magie défensive, offensive et blanche, ainsi que la métamorphose. Rowena, je te fais confiance pour lui apprendre la magie ancienne, la magie du sang, de l'esprit et les sortilèges et enchantements. Helga, comme tu excelles dans ce domaine, je te demande de lui apprendre la botanique et les soins, et à tous, je vous demande de lui apprendre l'Histoire de la magie, et tout ce que je n'ai pas mentionné. Son entrainement devra commencer dès ses quatre ans, n'ayez crainte, il sera assez mûr pour apprendre. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous allez être surpris de ses performances, je viendrais le prendre à ses 11 ans, pour qu'il rentre à son époque. Là-bas, il fera l'entrainement avec les autres races.»

Il posa le petit enfant dans les bras de Rowena et se leva, il disparut dans un nuage de flamme.

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux quelques instant, Quel culot ! Il leur a laissé cet enfant sans même leur demander leur avis, même s'ils n'auraient pas refusé... Mais quand même ! Et les parents de cet enfant ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas ?

Finalement, Miss Serdaigle se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis, leur annonçant que l'enfant dormirait avec elle, il lui plaisait bien.

* * *

Salut !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ;)

Le prochain chapitre, Harry rentrera à Poudlard, Quoi ? Déjà ? Et oui ! Je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il a apprit [BR : On en a juste une petite idée... -_-') NDA : Eh ! Vous connaissez que les grandes lignes XD ! lol], vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Vous verrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ce qu'il aurait apprit, ce que je vais sauter en tant qu'évènement et cours reviendront en Flash Back au moment voulu ;).


	3. Le jeune prodige

Bonjour, comme promis, voici le 3ème chapitre :) j'aimerais aussi faire souligner aux revieweur anonyme de laisser leur e-mail si il veulent une réponse, je ne peux pas laisser de réponse ici, on m'a signalé que c'était interdit.

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Miss Serdaigle souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis, leurs annonçant que l'enfant dormira avec elle, il lui plaisait bien après tout._

**Chapitre 3 : Le jeune prodige. ( 6 Pages Word, 3100 mots)  
**

Mrs. Salazar était aux anges, son jeune enfant, adoptif, était un vrai petit prodige ! En effet, ce mignon petit gamin que Merlin leur avait ramené il y a huit ans de cela, était devenue le jeune Lord Serpentard, car, en plus du fait qu'il avait beaucoup plu à Rowena, qui c'était marié avec Mr. Serpentard, il était fourchelangue, ce qui, il n'est même pas la peine de le dire, faisait que Salazar l'adorait.

Ainsi, le jeune Harry James Potter Serdaigle Serpentard – ils avaient trouvé son vrai nom dans une lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, elle était adressé à sa tante apparemment – était, pour le moins, incroyablement intelligent et puissant. Déjà à un an, il faisait de la magie accidentelle, à deux, c'est à dire quelques mois après que Merlin l'avait ramené, il la maîtrisait presque entièrement ! Il n'y avait que Godric et ses blagues qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle !

Et, comme l'avait dit Merlin, à quatre ans, il était prêt à avoir sa baguette, il la tenait si fermement qu'on aurait dit qu'il en possédait une depuis des années. Et, même à son âge, il maîtrisait déjà les sortilège de base, c'est à dire le Lumos et le Wingardium Leviosa. C'est ainsi que les Fondateurs décidèrent de commençait à l'éduquer, ce fut aussi à cet âge que Rowena et Salazar décidèrent de l'adopter, juste quelques mois après s'être marié.

À 7 ans, Harry avait fait ce qu'aucun sorcier, n'avait ou ne ferait : il avait été diplômé de l'école de Poudlard avant même d'avoir l'âge requis pour entrer.

À 8 ans, Harry connaissait aussi bien la botanique que Helga, et les soins n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

À 8 et demi, Harry était le plus jeune Legilimens et le plus jeune Occlumens du monde.

À 9 ans, il connaissait la magie ancienne et la magie du sang comme ses poches, il était au moins du niveau de Rowena pour les sortilèges et les enchantements.

À 10, Harry était un maître de potion, de magie noire, et en magie fourchelangue.

À 10 ans et demi, Harry était un maître en magie blanche, en métamorphose et en maniement de l'épée.

À 10 ans et 11 mois, Harry était un sorcier accomplie, et il devait rentrer dans son époque. En effet, Merlin était revenu prendre l'Héritier. Bien sûr, Harry pourrait revenir voir ses parents adoptif quand il le voulait, mais ils allaient quand même lui manquer ces quelques mois.

Car, en ayant vécu 10 ans avec eux, il avait appris, en plus de la magie, à aimer ses parents et ses parrains, à savoir Godric et Helga, même si ils lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas ses vrais parents, même si il savait que les siens l'avait abandonné pour le profit de son frère qui a tué un mage noire. D'ailleurs intérieurement, Harry avait hâte de rencontrer sa vrai famille, non pas parce qu'elle lui manque, ou qu'il aimerait les connaître, mais juste pour leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient perdu, en leur montrant sa puissance, et les laisser penser à leur erreur. C'était un peu sadique, mais il parait que les rituels d'adoptions faisait passer quelques traits des parents en l'enfant, et avec Salazar …

On était le 1er septembre, Merlin avait intercepté la lettre d'Harry dans le futur et avait répondu qu'il ira à Poudlard, laissant ainsi l'enfant en question profiter jusqu'au bout de ses parents dans le passé.

Après des "au revoir" émouvants, Merlin parvint enfin à tirer Harry vers lui, et créer le passage temporel, un tourbillon de couleur se matérialisa devant eux. En y pénétrant, Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi aller à Poudlard alors qu'il était déjà diplômé. Il le demanda à Merlin, qui lui répondit :

« Je le sais bien, mais vois-tu, en 1000 ans, pas mal de sortilèges ont été créés, je voudrais que tu les apprennes, et que tu profites de tes années scolaires pour apprendre de nouvelles choses et que tu crées tes propres sorts dans la salle sur demande »

Harry acquiesça et sortit du tourbillon avec Merlin. Il se trouvait devant le Poudlard Express, un long train rouge vif. Sur le quai se trouvaient des centaines de familles. Harry fut surpris : au temps des fondateurs, il y avait bien peu d'élèves.

Merlin sourit en regardant Harry si surprit devant le nombre de personnes sur le quais. Il eut pitié et décida de lui expliquer :

« Avec le temps, les personnes ont préféré envoyer leur enfant à Poudlard au lieu de les éduquer chez eux, ça revenait moins cher, et ça donnait de meilleur résultat. Maintenant, 98 % de la population envoie leur enfant dans les écoles. Poudlard est la seule en Grande Bretagne. »

Harry le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une tête. Puis, se reprenant, son visage devint de marbre et répondit :

« J'en suis bien heureux »

_Un vrai petit Lord Serpentard_, pensa Merlin, _Le digne fils de Salazar !_

Après quelques conseils de Merlin – toujours la même chose : ne dis pas ton nom, ni ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières années - , Harry put enfin entrer dans le train, il se dirigea vers le dernier wagon et entra. Il était vide. Il s'installa confortablement, attendant que le train démarre, en pensant à ses dernières années, et sa prochaine rencontre avec ses parents biologiques. Merlin avait dit de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, mais il l'avait autorisé à montrer une partie de ses pouvoirs. À ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvra, deux personne entrèrent, un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, en moins musclé –Merci Godric-, des lunettes en plus, et des yeux marrons, au lieu du vert émeraude des siens.

Le deuxième était un peu plus grand que son frère -il avait deviné que ça devait être le deuxième Potter– il était roux et sa robe était un peu trop petite pour lui.

Ils s'installèrent sans le regarder en lui lançant un "Salut."

Ils daignèrent enfin le regarder une fois bien installé et se figèrent tous deux. Son frère eut un regard un peu supérieur et lui lança :

« Harry je suppose, mon petit frère ? »

Dès le premier regard, Harry le comprit, il ne s'entendrait pas, alors autant ne pas essayer :

« Ton aîné de quelques secondes, …. Lucas »

« Je vois qu'on t'a parlé de moi, heureux de te rencontrer »

Sa voix disait complètement le contraire, il l'avait peut être dit pour l'image, ou pour ses parents, Harry ne le saura sans doute jamais. Enfin, il tourna son regard vers le deuxième garçon, qui les regardait avec de grand yeux :

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et toi ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes à prendre sa main. Il la prit enfin, en lançant un regard à Lucas.

« Ron, Ron Weasley »

Harry comprit qu'il était un ami de son frère et que celui-ci lui avait déjà parlé de lui. Et d'après son hésitation à prendre sa main, pas qu'en bien...

Son frère et son ami commencèrent à parler sans faire attention à lui, ce qui lui convint parfaitement, mais il porta soudain son attention sur eux quand il vit le roux sortir sa baguette et un… rat.

« C'est les jumeaux qui m'ont apprit ce tour » avait-il dit.

Il lança une formule parfaitement ridicule qui n'eut aucun effet, la métamorphose des animaux était un peu difficile, son frère essaya avec un sort plus correct, mais seules la moustache et la queue du rat devinrent jaune, c'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille, de première année sûrement, entra dans leur compartiment. Elle regarda la baguette, puis le groupe, et s'assit à côté d'Harry en s'exclamant :

« Vous faîte de la magie, on va voir si sa va marcher !»

Harry la regarda en souriant et dit qu'il allait le rendre jaune, puisque son « frère » ne semblait pas pouvoir la faire, celui-ci ricana en disant un « impossible, t'as été élevé chez des moldus ».

Harry sourit et posa le rat devant lui, il posa sa baguette sur celui ci, qui devint tout de suite jaune, il n'avait rien prononcé, c'était un informulé, mais bien sûr, les premières année avec lui, à part Lucas, ne le savait pas.

la jeune fille, excitée, se présenta en tant que Hermione Granger, et commença à lui parler à toute vitesse, lui disant qu'elle était impressionnée et lui demandant comment il avait fait, c'était pas dans les livres de cette année !

« Tu n'as même pas prononcé une formule ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça : Informulé, lui répondit-il, au fait, moi c'est Harry Potter »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, en se souvenant qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom, puis releva soudain la tête :

« P..P.. Potter ? J'ai lu ça quelques part. Ah ! Dans les plus célèbres mages noirs du ... » ,

Lucas la coupa en souriant :

« … siècle, c'est pas lui sur ce livre mais c'est moi, Lucas Potter »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux rond et voulut répondre quelques chose quand une voix retentit dans le train.

« Nous arriverons à Pré-au-Lard dans cinq minutes »

Elle sortit en courant du compartiment, pour s'habiller avec sa tenue de Poudlard, car, au contraire de Harry, elle ne la portait pas.

HPHMHPHMHPHMHPHM

**Le soir même, la Grande salle :**

Lily était un peu nerveuse, aujourd'hui, elle allait revoir son aîné. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle l'avait même détesté. D'ailleurs, pendant dix ans, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Mais depuis hier, elle n'arrêtait plus d'y penser. C'était comme si la haine qu'elle avait pour lui s'était envolée, et elle regardait l'étendue de ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait abandonné son enfant.

Elle ne savait pas si il le lui pardonnera. Elle espérait, que comme il n'avait que onze ans, il pourrait avoir le temps de l'aimer à nouveau, avec un peu de gâteries ... C'était qu'un enfant.

Elle en avait parlé à son mari, il avait dit qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose .... Étrange...

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, et McGonnagall entra avec les premières années, et elle le vit. Ce n'était pas difficile, il dépassait toutes les autres premières années d'au moins une tête. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre, il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucas, sauf ses yeux verts qu'il avait hérité d'elle, et ses fin muscles qu'on pouvait deviner sous ses robes, et il ne portait pas de lunettes, pourtant, tout les Potter en portait, peut être qu'il avait hérité de sa vue aussi ?

Il souriait d'un air … suffisant ! Dieu ! On dirait un parfait petit Serpentard ! Elle espérait qu'il ne sera pas répartie là-bas, sinon, ça allait se gâter avec James … mais à part cela, on dirait que Pétunia avait pris soin de lui.

La répartition commença, et Mrs. McGonnagall commença à appeler les élèves, jusqu'à :

« Potter, Harry »

Des murmures se levèrent dans tout Poudlard, depuis quand il y avait un deuxième Potter ? Harry, quant à lui, avança avec une démarche princière vers le tabouret, faisant siffler toutes les filles de moins de 13 ans dans la salle, après tout, il était plutôt bien battit pour son âge. Il faisait au moins 1m72 (BR : L'est pas petit...), deux yeux verts émeraudes brillant de ruse, une fine musculature qui se devinait sous ses robes, des cheveux de jais arrivant jusqu'à ces épaules – Au temps des fondateurs, l'ainé devait toujours avoir cette coupe.

«_Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Harry ! __Ç__a fait mille ans que je t'attends, dit donc ! D'ailleurs j'aurais à te parler, de ce Dumbledore ! Je suis toute l'année sur son bureau, et crois-moi, j'en sais des choses qui t'intéresseront. Mais bref, je vois que ce qui te convient le mieux, c'est Serpentard. Serdaigle t'ira aussi parfaitement. Malgré ton courage et ton esprit blagueur, tu ne conviens pas beaucoup à Gryffondor, Godric le disait toujours d'ailleurs, ça le blessait un peu, il t'aimait tant, mais bon... Même si cette maison ne te convient pas, je me dois de t'y envoyer, car tu veux y aller, et je suis avec toi : POUFSOUFFLE !_

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la salle, il se dirigea rapidement vers la table qui l'acclamait sous le regard d'une jeune femme au cheveux de feu, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça ? »

Après que son frère fut envoyé à Gryffondor, son ami avec lui, et qu'Hermione Granger lui souriait depuis sa table, - à côté de la sienne, elle était à Serdaigle- la répartition se termina, et le vieux directeur se leva pour dire son discours, il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à présenter les professeurs :

« … Et le nouveau professeurs de Runes anciennes : Lily Potter – Acclamation de la part des élèves- et son mari, ancien auror de renommé, nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, James Potter ! -nouvelle acclamation-»

Harry était stupéfait, ainsi, la femme qui le regardait était sa mère et celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, était son père. Il se demandait si il pouvait prendre Runes anciennes, pour surprendre un peu sa mère, quand des mets délicieux apparurent sur la table.

Après un repas complet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune des pouffsoufles, sous les yeux ébahis des années supérieures qui le regardait se diriger dans la bonne direction dès son premier jour !

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un beau jeune homme, un peu gros certes, qui portait les habit de pouffsoufle.

Il souffla légèrement sur ses yeux , celui ci les ouvrit … les referma … les rouvrit … les essuya …. les rouvrit, sous les yeux amusé d'Harry.

« Lord … Serpentard ! Bienvenue à vous ! »

Harry lui dit qu'il devait l'appeler dorénavant Mr Potter, car son identité était secrète. Le loyal tableau fut compréhensible et lui ouvrit la porte, lui disant au passage que le mot de passe était

« Greensdayus » -le nom d'une plante magique , pour les ignorants-(1)

La salle commune n'avait, bien sûr, pas changé. Elle était très agréable, ressemblant assez à celle des Griffons mais en jaune et noire. Toutes fois, grâce à l'aide de Salazar, Helga avait put installer un système pour le chambre pour le moins très intéressant. En effet, il n'y avait pour tout qu'une dizaine de porte, il fallait dire à haute voix le nom du propriétaire de la chambre qu'on voulait pénétrer, et en ouvrant la porte on trouve la chambre en question. Bien sûr, pour plus de sécurité, il était possible de désigner à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle personne laissait entrer et à qui refuser. Harry entra ainsi dans sa chambre qui était préparée depuis environ dix siècles pour lui. Mais bien sûr, cela, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir...

Elle était très simple, un lit à baldaquin, une armoire, une table de nuit, le strict minimum. Il y avait aussi une porte menant à une salle de bain personnelle.

Mais sur la droite du lit, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque et une armoire à droite. Toutes deux en glace. C'était ses affaires qu'il avait laissé là une semaine avant son retour dans le futur, sur conseil de sa mère (adoptive).

En s'approchant, il découvrit que le sort de glace n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas sa magie, ce qui veut dire qu'un des fondateurs avec annulé le sort et puis l'avait remis. D'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la magie de Rowena,

Il annula le sortilège de gel et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Une lettre y était :

_Cher Harry, Fils _

_Comme tu a dû le sentir, j'ai dégelé la bibliothèque et regelé, c'est parce qu'on a décider, Salazar et moi, de laisser ici tout nos livres personnels. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un élève en aura besoin, Godric et Helga sont d'accord, alors ne soit pas surprit quand tu verras le triple de ce que tu as laissé dans la bibliothèque. Dans ton époque, on doit être déjà mort, d'ailleurs, je viens poster cette lettre alors que j'ai 108 ans, et je sais bien que tu lis cela, tu me l'as dis, quand j'était jeune. Enfin, nous te léguons tous nos livres, et aussi tous nos biens, que tu trouveras dans nos coffres, à Salazar, Godric, Helga et moi, les clés sont dans l'armoire._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, enfin, ma version plus jeune que tu trouveras à ton retour a hâte,_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Rowena S, Serpentard._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry, mais il parvint à les repousser, ça ne faisait que quelques heures, et sa famille de cœur lui manquait déjà. Et ce geste, qui à ses yeux, voulait dire beaucoup -car il savait à quel point ses parents et ses parrains tenaient à leurs livres, surtout Helga qui, même si elle déteste les livres, chérie plus que tout ceux qui parlent de botanique et les siens étaient rares-, il avait hâte, lui aussi de les revoir, mais il se devait d'attendre les vacances de Noël.

Il regarda sa bibliothèque, comme sa mère l'avait dit, elle était très remplie, mais il avait sommeil. Il se promit d'étudier le tout dans la salle sur demande. Il dégela son armoire, et prit un vêtement (qui était étrangement frais pour quelques chose qui est resté enfermé pendant 900 ans et des poussières), c'était un pyjama vert et argent, avec les armoiries des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Il était très élégant, et, d'après lui, beaucoup plus confortable que les vêtement à la mode de cette époque que Merlin lui avait ramené.

Il s'endormit enfin, après avoir fait un petit tour dans la salle de bain.

Voilà ! Terminer, dîtes ce que vous en pensez ;) il est un peu court, mais il fait quand même 6 pages :)

(1) Vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas ignorant, Greendayus n'existe pas. Même pas dans le monde de HP :D c'est juste un jeu de mot (Green Day + US) (Je sais pas pourquoi, mais J.K aime la terminaison en US : AlbUS, SiriUS, RemUS, RubeUS, RegulUS, SeverUS, LuciUS, CorneliUS, AmycUS, ArgUS, AugustUS, BartymUS, CygnUS, DedalUS, FiliUS, MarcUS, MondigUS, RodolphUS, RufUS, ScorpiUS, SeamUS, XenophiliUS) [Rajout par les soins de la BR.]


End file.
